


Bound

by spinnersblondeera



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnersblondeera/pseuds/spinnersblondeera
Summary: What would life have been like if K.C and Jenna never gave Tyson up? Would they still be together? Would they have to make coparenting work out? Find out!
Relationships: K.C. Guthrie/Jenna Middleton
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers!  
> First and foremost I want to acknowledge the fact that I am in no way a professional writer. I enjoy writing for fun, but it has never been something I have let many people into. Sorry if this is not the most well written fic ever published, but I am going to try my best to put the most detail and thought into it. 
> 
> Second, I am going to begin this fic right before Tyson was first born just so I can cover all the time that I want to. I might change some things about the show’s portrayal of this but at the beginning, most will be pretty similar. Also I am a sucker for Kenna truly so if I make them end up back together at the end of this please don’t hate me- I love Jonnor so much but I just want to experiment. 
> 
> I also think I will be alternating between chapters whose point of view we are in- either KC’s or Jenna’s
> 
> Thanks for reading the disclaimers - Now on to chapter 1!!!!

Chapter One  
Jenna’s POV

Well, there I was. 38 weeks pregnant and getting more and more scared by the second. My “baby shower” was happening this week, and even though I knew KC wasn’t going to be in attendance it still stung somehow. The only thing making me feel more content with the idea was knowing he had promised to make good use of his time off and build the crib. When the baby shower wrapped, and I looked around only to be greeted by the huge cardboard box containing the crib, I knew he hadn’t even touched it.  
Great, just great, I thought. Our baby is beginning its life without somewhere to even sleep! I was so close to giving birth and yet he was out, with his friends, and not helping in the least. Frustrated, I went out to find him and give him a piece of my mind. I truly don’t think he even could conceptualize we were about to be parents soon. That’s the thing about KC, for being a gifted kid, he was real fucking stupid sometimes.  
There I found myself over at Degrassi, not where I was wanting to spend my Saturday, but I guess in retrospect I didn’t exactly want to spend my Saturday having a baby shower either. I spotted KC, Dave and a few other of their friends over on the basketball court, and slowly but surely made my way over carefully planning out my screaming rant I was about to bestow upon him.  
“Hey KC,” I cooed, as I walked closer to them. He quickly put the ball behind his back as if I didn’t already obviously know what they were up to. Again, another case of his stupidity. “Super funny that you’re here, considering I thought this was baby crib building day, and I saw the box of the crib, unassembled, at your house….” I trailed off. “Care to explain?” I saw Dave backing away out of the corner of my eye.  
“Look, J,” He said calmly, to hopefully cool me off. “I know I promised I’d do it today, and hey there’s still time maybe I still will, but even if I don’t, we don’t need to rush. I’ve got it all under control.” He looked at me awaiting my response, he knew I was pissed off.  
“We don’t need to rush?” My voice rose a little. “KC, I am 38 weeks pregnant! What do you mean we don’t need to rush?” I finished my sentence with air quotes. “Do you even know how many weeks a woman is typically pregnant for?”  
“Yeah….” I could tell he was thinking, really straining to come up with an answer. “It’s like fifty or something,” he said nonchalantly, looking back at Dave to see if he could give confirmation he was right.”  
I took a deep breath. “I cannot even with you right now. I’m going home, to MY house.” I emphasized the “my.” “See you at school tomorrow.”  
I turned around and walked away, tears streaming down my face. KC was someone I cared about so deeply, so deeply sometimes it scared me. But, I guess more often than not I was not at all sure he felt that way about me. I just wanted him to shape up for this, but what if he couldn’t? What if he wouldn’t? What am I going to do?


	2. 2

Chapter 2   
KC’s POV

After the incident at the basketball courts, I knew I messed up. I went home feeling immensely guilty, and the more I tried reaching out to Jenna, the more she seemed to ignore me. That Sunday, I basically spent the entire day righting my wrongs. I attempted to start building the crib, but didn’t get too far in before I gave up honestly.   
Jenna was always ancy like this. And I guess I understood why this time. Still, unlike her, I was trying my best not to stress out. I wasn’t going to change my entire lifestyle and personality just because I had a kid on the way, that wasn’t going to completely change me. I ended up promising myself that I would finish the crib building that night, and Monday at school I would formally apologize to J. I had to do what was right.   
That Monday I got to school, my already thought out apology playing in my head, when I turned the corner and saw her. Her face still looked upset, so I slowly walked up and gave her a simple hello to start off slow.   
“Hi.” She said in the monotone voice, giving me a slight glare.   
“You know, I thought about what you said,” I replied  
“Did you now?” She questioned, but I could tell she was becoming more playful with me than before. “  
“Yeah, I did. And I’m sorry. I should have built the crib that day, and I’m sorry. I have to get used to this now I guess, it’s my new life as a dad.” I chuckled, but it still felt weird as hell to say.   
“Look, KC, I’m sorry to some extent too. I didn’t mean to go all momzilla on you. I don’t want you to be completely miserable. As long as you promise to have the crib ASAP, then we’re all good.” She looked up and finally gave me a smile, and I smiled back at her.   
“Of course, J. You can count on me.” I kissed the top of her head and then went on my way to first period. I watched her walk away and briefly talk to Dave, but I figured maybe she was just apologizing to him about her blowout.   
That night when I got home from school, the first thing I did was make my way over to the corner where the half assembled crib was. I got some juice, as fuel, from the fridge and then began to get started. I knew Jenna was going to some dance at the school that night and so I kept a watchful eye on the clock to see when I needed to arrive with her.   
All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door and slight laughter as I went to answer it. I opened the door to see Dave, Drew, Bianca and a few other non-important friends staring me in the face.   
“Um hello?” I said, audibly confused.  
“Hey,” Dave replied, letting himself in followed by the other guests. He had a game controller in his hand.   
“Why are you guys here?” I asked Dave  
“Dude, we’re throwing you a last party before teen dadhood!” Dave said excitedly  
“Tonight?” I was so confused, “I have to build this crib, and then take Jenna to the dance.”  
“What if I told you this was Jenna’s idea?” Dave said in response to me  
“I’d say you were insane. Because why would she say that?”  
“She told me as long as you’re there for the last song, and we don’t tell her what happens, then we can have this party!” Dave explained.  
“Have fun, and still be there for her?”   
Dave shook his head and I put down my building equipment and I rushed over to take the other controller out of his hand and join in on playing. After probably like 30 minutes of playing, I could sense people were getting bored, and I guess Dave could too. He pulled out what seemed to be a gift and handed it to me.  
I opened it up, and found handcuffs.   
“Handcuffs. Funny.” I lightly laughed.   
Then in a stroke of brilliance, I decided how this lame party could become not so lame anymore. I grabbed Bianca and began to handcuff myself t0 her. Dave looked startled.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He asked  
“Having fun. Isn’t that the whole point of this?” I fired back  
“Dude, I don’t have the key to those. It was just a gag gift.”   
My eyes widened as Bianca and I did a loud “What??” in unison. There we were, stuck and handcuffed together. Now how was I supposed to get the dance for Jenna. I slightly panicked and motioned for Dave to go see if we had any tools to pry us out of these stupid things.  
I was really angry with myself, and guided Bianca and me to the couch where I sat down, listening to Dave rattle through the kitchen drawers. All of sudden we got a phone call and truthfully I expected the worst. Like Jenna was calling to yell at me because I missed the last song. I told Dave to get it, and immediately when he answered he seemed flustered with whoever was on the other end. After what seemed like 30 seconds he hung up.   
“Jenna’s having the baby.” He calmly said  
“She is having the baby?” I repeated in hopes of confirmation “Oh my god, we have to go.”   
I quickly yanked Bianca up and we all collectively exited the apartment to go meet her at the hospital.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Tyson!

Chapter 3  
Jenna’s POV

There I was, at the pre-spring break dance, busting as much of a groove as I could, seeing as I was nine months pregnant. I went to the dance with Chantay, who had to keep reassuring me that my plan to let KC have this “last night of freedom” type deal would go smoothly. Truthfully, is that exactly where I wanted KC, no, but I also didn’t want him to think I was some type of crazed mom-zilla who just nagged him all the time. I figured both our lives were about to change in indescribable ways, why not let him have this one night. As long as all the conditions were followed through with, like him being there for the last song and not telling me what the heck they got up to, I was content as could be.  
I guess, towards the end of the dance after a night of moving and grooving, I must have moved and grooved a little too hard. I dashed over to Chantay, and asked her to check the floor for any fluid, I know, gross. Once she looked down and I saw the look on her face, I knew exactly what was about to go down, and I started to quickly panic. Chantay took out her phone as fast as she could and made two calls: one for an ambulance and then one to KC and his friends. She shooed me out of the gym where we ended up waiting in front of the school for the ambulance to arrive, trying to do some of the deep breathing I learned in lamaze.   
“God Chantay,” I confessed “I’m so scared. Not just to give birth, but for this whole life ahead of the kid. What if we can’t do this?” I hormonally began to weep.   
“Jenna,” She put her hand on my shoulder to console me, “You're a strong girl. And if I know one thing about you, it’s that you’d die trying to give that baby a good life. It will all be fine, and though there will inevitably be bumps along the way,” She lightly giggled, “think of all the people you have in your corner.”   
I smiled as she gave me a light hug, and as I turned back to face the street, wiping away tears, I could faintly make out the lights of the ambulance. I stood up, taking Chantay’s hand for support and waited for them to fully pull up near us.   
The next few hours are honestly kind of a blur. I vaguely remember getting loading into the ambulance, which was so insanely scary. I felt like I was on the way to my death sentence. I remember entering the hospital on a girdle, and being wheeled into my delivery room. And truthfully, that’s about it.   
My labor was short, and though very painful don’t be fooled, when it was over I just felt this rush of excitement I had never felt throughout my pregnancy before. Everything was worth it. All of the stupid denial, all of the arguing between me and KC, all of the tears, everything. All because I now had him, right there in my arms. I studied his face to see what features I could see of ours, and concluded that he definitely looked more like me, but had KC’s nose.   
I anxiously and excitedly waited for KC to make his way over, and I remember being so thrilled when I finally heard him and his crowd billowing down the hallway to my room. He knocked on the door, and then entered. I noticed him handcuffed to Bianca, and I guess part of me wanted to know the full story, but more than anything I just wanted him to come see our son. He walked over, Bianca in tow, and gave me a smile.   
“Look,” I said “He’s ours.”   
KC gave him a light stroke across the head and then looked back at me again, with tears in his eyes. He tried to quickly hide them, but I could tell he was excited and emotional, even though he probably would never admit that to me.   
We had spent a whole two weeks thinking of names, and holy shit was it hard to agree on one. We wanted a unique one that was more modern and showed personality. After debating back and forth for days, we finally agreed on Tyson, and it was perfect.  
“Hey Ty.” KC said, sneakily wiping away his few tears. “It’s really cool to meet you.”   
I watched them interact, and just took in that moment. It’s one that I’ll never forget as long as I live. Dave shuffled his way over to us and pulled out his phone.   
“Here, let me get a picture of the three of you!” He said, positioning the phone in a landscape style.   
KC and I cuddled up to one another and smiled with Tyson, and waited for Dave to take the picture. He snapped the photo, and sent it to KC’s phone, who promised we’d get it printed out as soon as possible.   
Luckily, while I composed myself from that emotional meeting between father and son, some kind doctors helped KC and Bianca get out of their handcuffs. When he came back in, without the entourage, I laughed and motioned over to Tyson sleeping in a little cot the hospital provided.   
“So,” I said “The doctor said we can bring him home tomorrow.”  
“Well, everything’s ready.” He shrugged, “And my mom is coming soon to see him and get everything in the car set up for his first adventure home tomorrow.” He came and sat down in the bed next to me.   
“You know,” I looked over at him “Doesn’t it all feel worth it?”  
He looked contemplative for a second “I guess in the end, it does. Is this the life I necessarily envisioned for myself? No. But is it the life I’m going to embrace as best I can? Hell yeah.”   
He gave me a kiss on the head and we waited for his mom to show up. I was knocked out at this point, I mean, labor is draining and it was some ridiculous hour in the middle of the night. I was woken up at one point to Lisa entering the room, who upon entering, immediately started to cry. She went over and picked Tyson up, professing her already undying love for him. She could see I was tired, so as much as I wanted to see them interact, I didn’t see much. She put him back to sleep and went over next to KC to observe him. KC had fallen asleep also, on the chair next to me, and I quickly dozed back off myself.   
I dreamed all that night of the day ahead of us, and how nervously excited I was. Things were finally real, and seemed to be falling into place, almost too perfectly.


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
KC’s POV 

After a pretty sleepless night on everyone’s end, morning came. The night went by fast, but I guess that’s because if I wasn’t up tending to Tyson myself, I was woken up by someone else rushing to his assistance. Jenna barely slept after her initial rest, just watching him like a hawk. With every tiny movement, she’d freak and make me go check on him. She’s high strung like that I guess.   
Our living situations were definitely not ideal by any means. There was such limited space in my mom and I’s place that unless absolutely necessary, it wouldn’t work for Jenna and Tyson to move in with us there. Jenna and I had agreed weeks before his arrival that we were just going to primarily have Tyson with her, but I’d have my own set up at my place too. Of course, I’d go over and visit him as much as possible, but it just made the most sense that way. Plus she was always in close contact with my mom and her brother.   
My mom and I fixed the car all nice for him, because Jenna was next level tired. She kept slumping over in between going back and forth from the room to the car. I could tell at this point she just wanted to be at home. When my mom finally came in and announced we were ready to go, I helped Jenna up onto her feet and guided her from the room to the car, with the help of some nurses. My mom held Ty, and when we got to the car she demonstrated for us how to properly strap him in securly. At this point I just wanted to be home too.   
Jenna was pretty groggy the whole ride over to her place. Her brother knew we were on our way, and so he made sure to wait outside to be able to help her upstairs. We pulled up and gave him a slight smile and a wave. I didn’t want to hug him or anything, I’m pretty sure I wasn’t his favorite person to ever exist. Jenna got out, with my mom still holding Tyson, and I watched them walk up into Jenna’s apartment.   
At that moment I just kind of got the first chance to take it all in. The past 24 hours were ones I knew were coming, but never really prepared for, because I don’t necessarily think you can. Never ever in million years would I have dreamt that this would be my life, and yet I guess I was just kind of rolling with the punches. All I hoped for was to be a better dad than my father was, which was going to be pretty easy truthfully. Since we had Spring break on the horizon, I was honestly kind of excited to spend time with Ty and Jenna.   
My mom came back to the car and got in, ready to take us back to our place.   
“How do you feel? Tired?” She asked on the way over, and I had to really think of an answer to say back  
“Honestly, I just feel weird. This odd mix of happy and scared and sad. Like every emotion ever known has hit me at once. I just hope I’ll be as good a dad I can be, without completely giving up my own life.”  
“I know it’s tough,” She reassured me. “But, in the end it’ll all work out, one way or another, you gotta believe that.”   
“I do,” I sighed “I just want life to be normal and not have everything change because of this.”  
“Good luck kiddo,” She lightly laughed and continued to drive us home.   
When we got home, I already had tons of texts from Jenna, and initially I thought something was wrong. But alas, it was just pictures of Ty in his crib and with some of the little gifts people got for him at her baby shower. I could tell how happy she was by her tone in the texts, so I shot her a cheerful text back and sent a picture of my baby set up too. Then I went into my room and completely crashed. Though Jenna was blowing up my phone with every detail going on with Ty, all accompanied with pictures, I just didn’t have the energy to answer her right then and there. I figured I’d visit tomorrow. I was happy, I really was, but also just kind of nervous too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
Jenna’s POV

I have to be honest, motherhood is something I became obsessed with pretty quickly. I had done so much intense and thorough research, that in my mind I was ready. I thought I had cracked the code and figured it all out. The truth was, I really hadn’t.  
Spring break was sort of the honeymoon phase with parenting. It was easy, with KC being available to help everyday without school in the way. We ended up developing a good and solid routine for the two of us. I had Ty in the mornings, and then in the evenings KC would come over and help out, or at least spend some time. Again, was it the most ideal set up? No. If I would have had it my way, KC and I would have lived together from the beginning, but it just didn’t work out that way. I was the one kept up at night with baby cries and woken up for early morning feedings, while he slept comfortably in bed until he decided to check his phone and make his way over.  
When he was over, he did put in the effort. It was pretty evident he hadn’t done nearly half the research I did, but with my help he caught on fast. I fondly look back on the nights he was over just interacting with Ty and giving him his undivided attention. I happily took the backseat to Ty, as I wanted those two to be as close as they possibly could.   
Spring Break was filled with late nights and early mornings, naps on the couch in the middle of the day, wearing clothes for days straight, and just all and all getting adjusted to this life. It went by far too fast, and when school time came back around, I knew life was about to get a lot more complicated.   
The first day back, I decided I was going to get up bright and early, and surprise everyone at school with Ty. I mean, who doesn’t love a cute baby? And it would let me slightly catch up with everyone since I hadn’t seen them in what felt like an eternity. Plus it would give me a chance to see KC that morning.  
I had to take two busses over, considering that my place was seemingly 1000 miles from Degrassi. It was my first bus ride with a baby, and the sling I had was so hard to figure out. Brining my big and bulky stroller on the cramped bus was not fun either. I had to strategically maneuver myself to get off the bus with my two baby necessities, and then walked the rest of the short distance to Degrassi.   
The walk over was nice, just talking to Ty and pointing out little things to him, even though I knew he could barely understand. I walked up the steps of Degrassi, looking around at everyone arriving and greeting each other for the first day. I saw a couple familiar faces, and some people just wanted to say hi to Tyson, but I tried to hurry them along so I could get to my main priorities inside.   
Looking around at everyone had slightly changed my mood. I was excited when I first got there, but now I was almost envious. I wish I was going to be walking in there like normal to meetup with Alli and go to class. But I wasn’t.   
I walked in, and immediately went to the office to check in as a visitor. They let me through after gawking at Tyson, and I made a b-line for KC’s lockers.   
As I stood there waiting, I saw Alli and got excited as she rushed towards me. She came up and gave me a hug, while cheerfully exclaiming my name.   
“So, how have you been? Tell me everything girl!” She pried   
“It’s definitely been different.” I lightly laughed. “But fun. I’m enjoying myself as best I can!” I smiled at her and waited for a response.  
“Well, you still look cute as ever! How much sleep have you been getting?” She looked at me thoughtfully.   
“Two hours, max.” I groaned   
“Dang, I can’t function without my beauty sleep!” she batted her eyelashes and smiled, “You’re amazing Jenna.”   
“It’s totally worth it. He is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” I smiled and looked down the hall for KC when I spotted him coming towards us. “And to his daddy!”  
KC saw us and walked a little faster. Alli started to walk away, saying we need to make plans soon. I nodded in agreement and waved by to her. KC walked up to me and planted a kiss on me, and then said hi to Ty. He looked surprised to see us here, which is exactly what I wanted.   
“Surprised to see us?” I asked, giving him a slight smirk  
“Yeah, I am. Why are you guys here?” He looked confused, “Not necessarily complaining though.”  
“I wanted to come surprise you on your first day back!” I paused “Well we both did,” I said motioning down to Tyson.   
“You took two busses just for that?” He questioned   
“Well I wanted to see my other friends too.” I slightly smiled and checked the clock, knowing he would have to go any second now.   
The bell rang, and he gave me another kiss. He said bye to Tyson and made his way down the hallway filled with a sea of people. Normal people that got to live normal lives. When everyone seemed to have found their way into a classroom, I silently looked around.   
“Guess it’s just you and me.” I said looking down at Tyson.   
I walked out of Degrassi, and decided while Tyson was calm and we were already in town, I might as well stop and stock up on some more baby food and diapers. I walked with Tyson over to a small grocery store, and picked out what we needed. I only had limited money, so I couldn’t get as much as I hoped for, but I just had to make do.   
I now had so much to carry back onto the two rides back to the apartment and Tyson was getting fussy. While trying to calm him down on the bus, I was smacked in the face with the realization this was my life now. Who knew when I would go back to school. It was only day one back and I already felt like I had missed so much.   
When we finally returned to the apartment, I noticed my brother was still home. He helped me bring the groceries in, and put Ty to bed, while he scolded me for not expecting more from KC. I knew deep down he was right, but I also knew KC was trying his best. He needed to go back to school. Just because I took time off didn’t mean he needed to also. Him in school provided him with a sense of stability he so desperately craved, especially now. I was doing fine watching Ty on my own in the mornings, and at least I knew I could count on him helping me out tonight after school.


End file.
